Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)
by TheWriter67
Summary: Lena is away on a business trip, and Kara just wants her home. SuperCorp


It was supposed to be a joyous time of the year, but Kara just didn't feel like she did every other year. Now she was cheerful around her loved ones, but the one person who meant the world to her was out of town. It's already been three days, and Lena might not get home until after Christmas because of her business trip and a snow snow might delay flights. Kara huffed as she walked down the sidewalk. Everyone walking past her seemed to be a couple and they were all so happy. It frustrated her more. Kara's phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hey Alex!" She to sound cheerful, but she knew her sister could still tell she wasn't truly happy.

" _Hey Kara, I was hoping you could come help with something."_

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

" _Maggie set the tree on fire."_ Kara could hear Maggie complaining in the background and both Danvers sisters laughed. _"Anyways I wanted you to come help pick out a new one and decorate. Potstickers are on me tonight."_

"Okay!" Kara grinned as she thought of food. "I'll fly right there!...On the bus! Yeah the bus..." She added as she eyed the people walking around her. Alex was laughing hard on the other end and Kara huffed as she hung up. She headed over to her sisters as quick as possible.

… **...**

"Honestly Kara, cheer up! You act like you won't ever see Lena again." Alex said as they looked around at trees. Kara was shuffling her feet with a pout on her face.

"I miss her! It's Christmas time Alex! Like I should be doing Christmas things with my girlfriend! She might not even make it home until after Christmas!"

"You guys talk everyday and Skype every night."

"Not the same..." Kara kicked some snow and Alex sighed looking over to Maggie for help. Maggie shrugged.

"I get it Alex. This is Kara and Lena's first Christmas as a couple. Plus they have only lived together about a month now, so everything is still exciting and new."

"Not helping Mags." Alex sighed again. "But I guess I do understand."

"I'll be fine guys. Really I'll just force Lena to stay home for New Years." Kara grinned. "Let's find your tree! Maggie you're not allowed to burn this one down! There's only four more days until Christmas." Alex and Kara laughed as Maggie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh come here babe!" Alex yelled as she grabbed Maggie and held her in a tight hug. Kara joined in and they held Maggie until she was laughing at them.

"Dorks!" She freed her arms so they she could hug them back. "Let's finish this. I'm getting hungry."

… **...**

Once they got home, Maggie turned on some Christmas music and started dancing around the living room while Kara and Alex unpacked the decorations. Kara laughed as Maggie danced over to them with a huge grin. Alex shook her head.

"Someones happy." Alex said as Maggie kissed her cheek.

"Too much Christmas spirit. Which reminds me! Kara needs some!" Maggie turned on the youngest Danvers and tackled her to the ground. They started rolling around on the floor. Alex pulled out her phone to record them. She's totally showing everyone on Christmas.

"You guys are idiots! Get up!"

"No! Not until Kara stops being a sad puppy when she thinks were not looking!"

"I'm not a sad puppy!"

"Are too!"

"Guys!" Alex yelled as Kara's phone began to ring. She sighed and answered it while the two wrestled. "Hey Lena! Oh yeah it's Alex, Kara's a little busy wrestling Maggie right now. Okay yup. Putting you on speaker now."

" _Kara Danvers stop wrestling Miss Sawyer this moment."_

"Lena!? Hey! Maggie tackled me first!" Kara huffed as she jumped up. "Lena! I miss you!" Maggie brushed herself off as she stood up with a smirk.

"Oh you bet she does! Kara is a lost puppy without you."

"Maggie!"

" _I miss you too Kara. I promise that I'm trying to come home as quick as possible."_

"I know..."

" _Hey I'll still Skype you later dear. I know it's not the same, but it's something."_

"Thanks. Hey so wanna hear something funny?" Kara had an evil gleam in her eye as she looked at Maggie.

" _Do I?"_

"Maggie burned her and Alex's tree down!" She had to pay her back for tackling her. 

" _Dare I ask how?"_

"She set a candle to close!" Alex threw in as Maggie glared at her. Lena was laughing.

" _Detective, you should be more careful."_

"At least I don't fly places on buses!"

"Hey!"

" _Again Kara? We need to work on those slip ups."_

"Ha!"

" _Alex, why are Maggie and Kara acting like children?"_

"We are not!" Maggie and Kara yelled together. Alex and Lena laughed.

"Because they are children."

"Are not!" Lena chuckled.

" _Well good luck controlling those two Alex. Kara behave and we'll Skype tonight. Maggie stay away from fire. I need to get back to work now. It was nice talking with you guys."_

"Okay bye Lena!" The three shouted together. Kara pushed the other two away.

"Love you!"

" _Love you too Kara. Bye everyone."_ Lena hung up and Kara felt lighter.

"Let's decorate!"

… **...**

Kara sighed as she landed on her and Lena's balcony with a thud. She was tired. After helping Alex and Maggie, Supergirl had been called to work. Her phone buzzed and she smiled as she walked inside and turned on the lights.

 _'Skype?'_

'Give me a sec.' She went to the fridge and grabbed her leftover pizza and headed over to the couch where she opened her laptop and called Lena. Her smile grew as Lena answered.

" _Hey Kara, or should I say Supergirl?"_

"I just got home." Kara said as she relaxed. Lena smiled.

" _Hope it wasn't too bad tonight."_

"No violence. I was able to talk the would be robber down."

" _That's good to hear."_

"How's things out there?" Kara asked as she took a bite of pizza. Lena shook her head.

" _Kara I can tell that pizza is cold. Warm it up."_ She laughed as Kara shrugged and used her heat vision to warm it up. _"Things are okay here. Just wish I was home with you."_

"My offer still stands." Kara said.

" _Kara you're not flying to Canada."_

"It's not far."

" _Supergirl can't just leave her city unattended."_ Kara frowned.

"I know...I just miss you."

" _I love you."_

"Love you too Lee." Kara smiled and then gave a pointed look to her girlfriend. "You're not allowed to leave during New Years. I gotta kiss someone when the clock strikes twelve." Lena laughed at that.

" _Don't worry. I'm all yours."_

"Good to hear." Kara's phone rang. "Oh hang on it's Alex." She answered it as she looked at Lena. "Alex what's up? Did Maggie burn that tree down as well?" Kara listened and nodded. "Don't worry Supergirl will save them!" She hung up the phone and gave Lena a sad look.

" _Duty calls?_ "

"A family is trapped in a burning car on the bridge due to a collision. I'm sorry Lee. I gotta go."

" _Don't apologize Kara. Go save that family. Be careful! Love you!"_ Lena yelled as Kara stood up.

"Love you too Lena!"

… **...**

Once Supergirl had saved the family, she found herself trying to calm down the twins while the parents got looked over at an ambulance nearby.

"Come on guys! Everyone is okay now. Come on show me those smiles!" She tried really hard to get them to stop crying. "Hey you guys have your whole family together for Christmas. Your parents will tell everyone how brave you were and how you even got to hang out with me!" The two boys started to calm down and she sighed in relief. She sat down against a cop car and sat them both on her lap and started bouncing them. "You know I have a sister who really wants kids. I never really understood why until now. You guys are adorable! Kinda makes me wants kids..." The boys smiled at her and she felt a smile of her own coming on. "There's those smiles!" The kids started laughing and Kara grinned. "I wish I was this happy. I mean I am, but gosh I miss my girlfriend! All I want is for her to come home. Is that too much to ask?" She looked at the kids who were just staring at her. "I guess you guys wouldn't know huh?" She smiled at the twins. They only looked about two years old. Kara looked up as the parents came over to her and she handed over the boys.

"Thank you Supergirl."

"No problem! These two are adorable!"

"They really are." They said as they hugged their kids. Kara smiled more. She leaned in to pat the boys on their heads.

"You guys have a great Christmas, and know what? You even cheered me up a bit!" She waved at them and flew up in the air a bit. "Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Thank you again Supergirl! Merry Christmas to you as well!" They watched as she flew away. The snow was falling all around the city and Kara laughed as she flew around the city. She could hear families singing Christmas tunes. Her favorite was Deck The Halls. The whole city was in the spirit. It made her happy. She felt her phone buzz and stopped in midair to pull her phone out of her boot. It was a text from Lena.

' _Great job saving them, oh and you'd make a great mom :)'_ Attached was a photo from earlier. Supergirl was holding the kids and they all were wearing big smiles.

'How did you get that?'

' _Dear it's all over the news. This is just one of the many photos going around.'_

'Guess I'll have to look at them when I get home.'

 _'You should see what's trending on twitter.'_ Kara didn't know if she wanted to, but she decided to indulge Lena. She opened the app and groaned.

'Supermom!? Really!? And did you seriously re tweet with that tag? Leeennnnaaa!'

' _It was too good to pass up.'_

'Cruel.'

 _'Don't pout Kara.'_

'I'm not.'

 _'I don't need to be there to know you are dear.'_

 _'_ Fine.' Kara smiled. Lena knew her too well.

' _I should go. I have an early morning tomorrow and I need sleep.'_

'Okay :( I'll talk to you tomorrow!'

 _'Please go home and sleep Kara.'  
_

'I will soon. I just want to enjoy this a little longer. It's beautiful up here _.'_

 _'Okay dear. Just don't stay up all night long. Love you.'_

'Love you too :)' Kara put her phone away and flew around a little longer before heading home.

… **...**

"Supermom!" Kara groaned as Maggie entered her home. It was Christmas eve and the Supermom thing hasn't died down yet. Maggie loved it the most.

"Go away Maggie." Kara mumbled into her pillow. Of course the other girl couldn't hear her.

"Kara! Your mom and Alex want you to hurry up. We've been calling. It's breakfast time."

"What time is it?" Kara yawned as she sat up. Maggie laughed.

"It's almost 10:30 AM. Did you stay up all night again?"

"Kind of..." She pushed Maggie out of the room. "Give me five minutes."

"You've got five little Danvers." Maggie grinned and looked around the penthouse. Lena and Kara have it nicely decorated for the holidays. You could tell Kara lived solo at the moment because there were empty pizza boxes everywhere. "Man Kara, you might wanna clean before Lena comes home. She'll kill you for leaving garbage everywhere."

"I will." Kara said as she stepped out of her room. "Let's go!" She bounded over to the door. "Hey that reminds me...how did you get in?"

"Oh your girlfriend gave Alex and I access so we can make sure you're okay while she's away."

"I can take care of myself!"

"And others huh supermom?"

"Maggie!" Kara pushed Maggie and the detective laughed. They bickered all the way to the car. Alex and Eliza sighed when they got in.

"Would you two calm down?" Alex asked. She knew she should have gone to get Kara, but Maggie loved annoying her little sister.

"Maggie keeps calling me Supermom!"

"Mags stop teasing Kara."

"But it's fun!"

"Girls." Eliza said as she looked at Maggie and Kara. "Stop bickering and let's go eat."

"Yes mam." they grumbled. Kara looked out the window. Snow was starting to fall faster.

"Lena called me last night to tell me she won't be able to catch a plane back. The flights were canceled thanks to the snow snow coming."

"I'm sorry Kara." Eliza said. "I'm sure Lena will catch the first flight back."

"Yeah." Kara sighed and closed her eyes for the drive to the restaurant. It was gonna be a long day.

… **...**

Kara never got to eat breakfast. A fire had called Supergirl to save the day once again. Kara welcomed the distraction. By the time she realized it, night time had fallen over the city. She had spent her day in the DEO hitting things. J'on had kicked her out and told her to head home for the night. She flew off to her home and landed on the balcony before shaking most of the snow off and entering. Kara turned on the lights and quickly cleaned the place before heading to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done, she padded into their living room and sat on the couch closest to the tree. It brought a smile to her face. Her and Lena had so much fun decorating. She snuggled up under a blanket and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. A couple hours later, Kara woke up to someone humming.

"Lena!?" Kara jumped up in excitement, and accidentally kicked the coffee table breaking it in half. She literally flew over to the woman sitting on on of the kitchen counters with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey Kara." She smiled as she hugged her girlfriend. "I missed you too." She chuckled.

"How?! I mean all flights were canceled!"

"Superman."

"What!?" Kara gasped. "You wouldn't even let me come!"

"I wanted to surprise you. Looks like I did seeing as we need a new table."

"Sorry..." Kara blushed. "But how? How long have you been here?"

"An hour or so. It was freezing so I thought I'd take a hot shower. You were dead asleep." She smiled. "Though Maggie told me you didn't sleep last night."

"Maybe..."

"We can discuss that later I suppose. For now I want to cuddle with my girlfriend on Christmas eve." Lena said as she stood up. They walked over to the couch and Kara held Lena close to her as they looked out the windows at the snow falling.

"I got my baby home for Christmas." Kara said with a smile. Lena chuckled and snuggled closer to Kara. She was glad to be home.


End file.
